1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, relates to a power conversion apparatus and an over power protection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional technology, the primary purpose of using a power conversion apparatus is to convert an unstable and high alternating current (AC) input voltage supplied by the power company to a stable and low direct current (DC) output voltage suitable for various electronic devices. Therefore, the power conversion apparatus is widely used in computers, office automatic facilities, industrial control equipments, communication apparatuses and so on.
However, when an output terminal of the power conversion apparatus is open-circuit or short-circuit, the power conversion apparatus may continuously output abnormal large current. Accordingly, temperature of the power conversion apparatus or elements inside a load may increase abnormally, resulting in increased risk of damages to the power conversion apparatus or the elements inside the load.